


Under The Alolan Sun

by RijuRambles



Series: Triforce Legends Stuff [3]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fun times mostly, Gen, Goldie joins the fun, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sequel, Several Shenanigans, other tags TBA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RijuRambles/pseuds/RijuRambles
Summary: A plane ride to a new region. A place to heal.It's going to be okay, Twilight.
Relationships: Twilight & The Hyrule Gang, Twilight & The League Crew
Series: Triforce Legends Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Under The Alolan Sun

**Author's Note:**

> HEHOO SEQUEL FIC!! I wanted to jump on this asap since I really enjoyed writing the original. Anyways, this picks up exactly where Atonement For Loneliness left off. This fic will definitely have a lot more fun times than the last, but as they're still recovering, there will be a little bit of angst here and there. We also get the Johto Gang to join the fun. It's recommended to read AFL first, but you don't have to!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plane ride. They're going to be stuck on this plane. For eight hours. Arceus help him now.

The airport. 

It's quite strange the first go around. Located in Skyloft, the strange metal wings dash through the air, wheels finally touching the ground. They fly like birds, but they aren't quite birds. They don't live and breathe like they do. It's so....automatic. On second thought, he's not quite sure he's ready for this. Why couldn't they have brought their parents with them? Twilight knows they're busy and all, but they need a vacation too, and he wants to be around them as well. Standing in such a modern metal box is making him feel homesick. It's cold. Well, it was cold back home too, but it's high up enough in the atmosphere to where it's _that_ cold. The all too familiar, snowstorm like, white sheets and hail, cold. Winter in Skyloft must be horrible, if he's comparing it to the mountain.

Luckily, the inside of the building is insulated, and there's just so many people. He's never seen this many before, even at the League Stadium. What in the world? Adults and children, families and friends, businessmen - thousand of people's lifetimes pass him by as the sound of chatting deafens everything else. The loudspeaker guides them, and yet, he finds himself lost again. Luckily, since Stella and Quill are both virtually attached to his arms, it's quite hard to get that off track. 

"Are you sure we've got everything?" Twilight asks, for the eighth time since they got here. "Yes, you clod." Luto huffs. Oh, right. He's here too. Luto's backpack is smaller than all of their luggage. Does he really not own that much? "I'm fine. I brought extras, in case we lost anything," Quill confirms, like the godsend he is. Twilight is half sure that his hat isn't even on his head right now, until Quill also confirms that. What would they do without him?

Meanwhile, Carly looks like she's wheezing with every step, but insists she isn't tired. "You didn't have to bring your entire house with you." Luto looks over at the astounding setup of luggage she's managed to fit with her. Two books are present under her left arm, while her hand holds onto pencils and her pinkie takes care of holding onto two grocery bags. Then, on the right side, is her tablet and DS, along with her hand carrying the suitcase with her clothes. Finally, perched atop her back, is the wackiest duffle bag and backpack combo he's ever seen, with an absurd amount of pockets. "I'd get bored otherwise, silly." Carly exhales deeply, and if Twilight is being honest, he thinks she might get bored even with all those things. 

Twilight himself carries a humble backpack along with a duffle bag for other necessities, while Stella carries the extra suitcase with things for their Pokemon.

"Where is everyone else?" Twilight stands on his tiptoes to see above the crowd. Dang it, everyone is taller than him at the airport. And here he was, thinking he was the tallest dwarf in the whole region. "They're gonna be late. The plane starts boarding in thirty minutes," Luto checks his Pokegear. "I'm sure they're just waiting for boarding calls to start." Quill comforts. "They BETTER be! I'm not leaving our family here!" Carly somehow manages to cross her arms without her whole setup falling apart, which is _astounding_. Not to mention the jacket tied around her waist with the other blanket sitting on her shoulders like a makeshift cape. She....she really did bring her whole house, huh?

"OYY!!" There's a familiar voice. Spirit barrels towards them at full speed, then Sky and Time, then Past, and finally, a cumbersome looking Windy. Did he carry ALL of Spirit's books? Hold on, hold on. Twilight takes a moment to count them. 7,8,9, 10....13. All thirteen of them. He's not sure who's better at carrying things anymore. "Hello!" Quill smiles, relieved that they made it. Twilight has no idea what in the world Time is carrying, but he's afraid to ask at this point. Sky and Quill somehow have the same backpack, except Sky's is covered in pins and hangers. It's nice seeing them in their casual wear again. It feels like a night at the League again. "Good Arcues, Champ." Past blinks, directing his attention to Carly's Catastrophe Pile. "Yeah, yeah I know. Everyone else pointed it out too - ahem - LUTO." Carly rolls her eyes. 

"We had to wait on the brothers. They were debating over what to take until the last second." Time explains. "Yeah - 'cause Spirit had to bring every book he owns," Windy wheezes. "This isn't even one percent of my library!" The shortest one huffs. "We know," Time sighs. 

"I hope Sun will do alright with my absence," Sky looks off towards the windows, almost forlorn. "She'll be fine, lovesick fool." Past teases. "I am not a fool!" Sky blushes, nearly falling over. Everyone laughs. "Gee, okay, fine. I'm moderately foolish." The sleepyhead admits. "I'm surprised you got up on time." Luto chuckles. "Me too, honestly!" Sky shurgs. "It's about time. Let's head to the terminal." Time looks up as the loudspeaker announces their plane.

The fact that the group moves as a singular unit to the terminal is somewhat terrifying, and Twilight feels like a baby Cubchoo in the middle of them all, being protected by his family. Strange. He should be the one protecting them. Twilight is the oldest of the four friends, minus the League. How immature...

They transition to single file once they step onto the walkway, and Sky does some sort of weird handshake with the wall of the plane as he enters. Is he saying hello?? Is he trying to talk to the plane like it's a bird? He's gonna ask later. The aisle is pretty crowded, but they get to their seats in the middle of the plane pretty quickly. Spirit and Windy are on the other side of the aisle, saving the other seat for their things. Twilight opts to sit down first, which means he gets the window seat. Suprisingly, no one seems disappointed. He takes off his backpack and sits it under his feet, laying out the blanket that Carly tosses him before he buckles his seat belt. Twilight pushes the duffle bag and the suitcase up onto the holders above. Suprisingly, Carly took so little that none of it needed to be placed in the cargo hold. She takes middle seat, and props out the table in front of her.

Carly gets to work instantly, placing a pillow behind her for back support, then managing to stick all her belongings in the span of one seat. Headphones appear from somewhere and suddenly the Ace Attorney series is propped up on her DS screen. That was....fast. Quill takes the aisle seat, the final one. He requires no setup, simply trying to startup a movie for him to watch. Luto walks towards them, finding all three seats taken. "Jerks." Sorry Luto, there's only three seats for every side. You're gonna have to share with the league.

A few minutes later, he knows that the trio of Sky, Past, and Luto are seated comfortably, because Luto has already perched both arms atop the middle seat to peek out and see what they're doing. Supposedly, they're chatting about how Carly can't get past this one point in her game, and she can't hear him because she's passive aggressively thinking about what the heck the right answer could be. Loudspeaker comes on again, telling everyone to buckle up because the plane is about to start moving. Luto promptly pulls himself back down to his own seat to do who knows what. 

Twilight buckles his own seatbelt, and sure enough, a few minutes later he feels the jolt of them moving off the ground. He's a little scared. It's a lot less gradual than when he flies on Braviary. Maybe it's simply because he's inside of the building and not on top of it, but it just feels so odd. 

He can't steer here. The plane can't move nearly as fast as Brav can. And if they crash, it's not a simple manner of use a potion, get up and move on. It means flames, broken metal, stranded and lost. He's - he's terrified. He shouldn't be. Twilight has been in Hyrule's airspace countless times. So why is this so jarring? He clutches onto the black belt, wishing it was the one that held his Pokemon instead. He has no control over this situation. He can't do anything. Oh, oh no. Why is he this anxious? The pilots are experienced.

If they weren't, then the League wouldn't have picked this plane. It's fine. It's fine. 

He takes his hat off, half expecting to feel the wind in his hair, but nothing happens. It smells like metal and snacks and dust. Nothing like how it is outside. He listens to the soft whirring of the engines, imagining it to be the whistling of the wind, but it's not quite there. There's no occasional wing flaps, no cawing back in response, no nothing. 

Ah, what he is even saying? This sounds like something Sky should be worried about, and yet he's fine from what Twilight can hear. It's stupid is what it is. A stupid thought. Now pull yourself together, Twi. You promised yourself this chance and that means you can't ruin it now. Inhale. Exhale. It's fine. It's fine.

9,000 meters above sea level.

That's how elevated they are.

He _knows_.

Twilight knows, because he can see the peak of Mt.Lanayru piercing the clouds from his seat in the sky. He never saw planes passing by from down there. He never saw birds flying by down there. Attached to the cold hard ground, like a chain. Isn't that how it felt? They're both at the top of the world in terms of height. But it's completely different. There are three ways to get this high up in the air. The first is what he did all those years ago. Definitely the least preferable option. Then there's flying in an airplane. Everything from the window seems so distant. You're almost right there, and yet you can't reach out to touch it, can't call back into the empty space, you're not in control. It's better, but he still feels chained. 

The final option is flight. 

Braviary would make this trip so much more bearable. 

He looks down at the set of six pokeballs settled on the table. The protrusions make it so they don't roll. 

Good Arceus, he wants to just set them all out right now so that they can be _here,_ , but unfortunately, they aren't little anymore. Stella isn't exactly pocket sized anymore, Braviary is loud, Rapidash could set things on fire, Sammurott would rip up the fabric, Tauros would weigh the plane down, and Houndoom - actually, he isn't that big, but he runs the risk of getting bit if he pulls him out in such a cramped space. 

He wishes he had Carly's Glaceon, or Quill's Eevee, or just someone to be with him. Well, it's his fault for choosing such a giant team. Twilight crosses his arms, adjusting the hat to go back on his head. He looks a bit sullen, honestly.

It then finally comes to him that this plane ride is scedhuled to be eight hours long, and that he brought absolutely nothing to do on said plane ride.

Now he understands why Carly had that whole pile of things.

It's gonna be one heck of a night, huh?

.........

Clouds.

So, so many clouds.

He never thought that clouds would get boring, but here we are. 

At this point, Twilight doesn't even have to look at them to identify what type they are. Sky would probably do this on the daily, living that high up in the atmosphere. He wonders how in the world he manages to still be fascinated by them. It's the same thing every time he looks. They start to blend together after a few hours. 

Twilight sighs, exasperated. Quill is asleep and Carly is still firmly wired to her DS. They are quite lucky. Twilight doesn't really have a hobby, or at least not one he can do on a plane. They've passed over Unova and Sinnoh on their way to Alola, and that was interesting to watch, if not for the fact that looking down from this high up nearly makes him want to vomit. He thought he was over his fear of heights. Apparently not.

He resigned to listening to the idle chatter of the other passengers. Clearly, everyone but him came prepared. He sees Spirit and Windy both out like a light, the younger brother's hands still holding his books, while Windy holds one arm over his brother's head to use his cloud cloak as a sort of pillow. From what he can see of behind him, Past has not run out of topics to speak of, miraculously, and Sky is busy playing with Lofty. Luto appears to be studying something, although he's not sure what it is. Time is in front of them, from what he can remember, and he's completely silent, so he supposes he's devoted to his work right now. Literally everyone else is comfortable. Twilight feels incredibly stupid. 

For one, he is not good at sleeping, and doesn't want to sleep talk if he happens to have a nightmare. 

Secondly, he didn't bring anything to read - all of his important books and such were placed in the luggage hold. He could mess with his Pokegear, but then again, they probably don't get radio this high up.

There is perhaps one thing - he could knit, if only he had brought enough skeins with him. He only had room for one in the stuff that he was allowed inside the plane, and if he knows himself well, that will last an hour and a half at best. There will still be four hours left of his hellscape. Perhaps if he goes very slowly, but that's simply an insult to his skills. He'll look like an amateur, which mind you, he is not.

He wonders if Carly will let him have a go at her DS. Probably not. If he knows anything about Carly, it's that when she's into something, she is _in it_. She probably wouldn't even hear him over the headphones - especially with the music of that franchise, it's very good. He likes watching it, at least. Not stalking over everything, of course, but simply seeing the expressions that change in seconds, and how Quill looks comfortable in his hoodie even without anything else, and how the brothers subconsciously make the other's sleep nicer, and it's just - it's just nice to have kind people around him. To have life transpiring in front of him.

It was nothing like that when he was isolated. The only other souls on that place were his team and a few persistent ice types.

It's loud, and spontaneous, and far too much to understand. But it is so much better than too little. He likes being here. The rest of the night falls much softer than it had before, and while he is still awake, he feels at peace. Somehow his patience decided to kick in today, which is great, because the next few hours have virtually nothing of note. Except for the fact that Carly fell asleep. That is strange. She must've passed out. He refuses to believe that she actually fell asleep while playing video games. Perhaps it is possible for him or Quill, but certainly not him. 

Quill wakes up as he feels the plane landing, and Spirit stirs slightly. Carly's still firmly asleep. She's only been like that for an hour or so, and he hates to wake her up this early, but it _is_ time to get off the plane. "Hey, hey, you there? It's time to wake up." He calls, patting her shoulder slightly. Nothing. Ah, right. He forgot. She is especially stubborn when it comes to sleeping. Quill looks back in understanding, and then smiles as he rubs his hands together. "You're late for the choir meet!!" He shouts out suddenly, and holy _shit_ he has never seen a human being move that fast. Carly unbuckles and shoots out of her seat in less than a second. "Shit! Shit, shit shit - ooh, you tried THAT again, didn't you?" Carly seems to panic for a few moments before seeing Quill. "I did." Quill snickers. "You are SO lucky you have best friend rights." She sighs, fixing the mess at her seat. "Good Arcues, this has happened before?" Twilight blinks. 

"Oh, you should've seen the time it was the day before the concert! She was down the stairs and fully dressed in a single minute!" Quill chuckles. "You aren't supposed to use the you're late thing unless I'm ACTUALLY late!" She huffs. "Well, it is time to leave the plane. Let's pack up, okay?" He smiles, picking up his things. "Oh, Twi? How was the flight? I never saw you fall asleep." Quill turns to him. Twilight doesn't really know the word for it, so he just makes a vague gesture that Quill somehow accepts as a reasonable answer. 

Once he gets up from his seat, they're guided by the assistants out to the platform. It's warm. Really, really warm. Is this what winter is like in other regions? In Hyrule they always get snowed in. This...this feels like one of the hottest summers he's felt. 

The Alolan sun is bright. It welcomes them here. 

He thinks that things are gonna be alright, down here at sea level. Quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been on a plane before I hope i wrote this correctly dhhdhr


End file.
